


Forbidden Fruit Juice

by IceNinjaArtemis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Extreme Age Gap, Incest, M/M, Omorashi, Parent/Child Incest, Pee, Shota, Watersports, age gap, pee drinking, vagina, yuuri has a vagina, yuuri is adopted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceNinjaArtemis/pseuds/IceNinjaArtemis
Summary: Yuuri spends some "quality" time with dad. Yuuri is 13 here btw, i wanted to write him younger but not sure anyone would want to read that but me.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Forbidden Fruit Juice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, i'm moving all my shota fics to this account so they are in one place. 
> 
> Please enjoy the smut~ ;)

Yuuri cuddled up on the couch with his daddy to watch the movie like they usually did on weekends. Victor cuddled him close wrapping the blanket around them both. Just as Yuuri started to get more absorbed in the movie Victor trailed a hand up his boy's leg, he brushed his hand casually over Yuuri's shorts at first.  
“Enjoying your movie kiddo?” he breathed the words against Yuuri's ear.Yuuri shivered at the feeling. “Y-you know I always love watching movies with you daddy.” Yuuri continued trying to focus on the tv as his dad rubbed over the front of his shorts more firmly, grasping his soft cocklet as he begin to rub it to arousal.  
“mmmfff” Yuuri wriggled against Victor's touch. “N-No daddy, I-i have to pee!” Yuuri tried to wriggle away but Victor held the boy firmly against his larger frame. “  
“No baby, you'll hold it for daddy like a good boy won't you?” his father kissed the shell of his ear as he ran his hand up Yuuri's shorts. The boy moved into the touch a bit, humping victor's hand.  
“Y-yes daddy!” Yuuri managed through his fluster. “There's my good boy.” Victor said as he dipped one of his fingers a little further down his body, and into Yuuri's small cunt.  
“a-ah..” Yuuri wriggled in Victor's lap. Victor felt his cock harden under Yuuri's plump little bottom.  
God the things Victor wanted to do to this boy. He could bust a nut just thinking about it. Victor knew he shouldn't be so aroused by his adopted son. It was wrong. But he just couldn't help himself. Yuuri was just Yuuri. He was so beautiful. Even at at thirteen the boy had the body of a dancer, well maintained, with just a tiny hint of baby fat. The way he moved, the way he spoke, the way he he looked at him. All of it did things to Victor.  
Victor held Yuuri's little body close with one strong arm, squeezing his tiny hand in his softly for support as he fingered his boy's pussy open with the other.  
“a-ahn... d-daddy!” Yuuri whined as his daddy inserted another finger. “you... uhn... fingers so big.” he gasped, and arched his back against his father's body at the intrusion.  
“Your so tight around my fingers princess, I can't imagine how good you'll feel around my fat cock one day.” Victor kissed the top of his head softly, yuuri let out a little whimper in response.  
The boy readjusted himself in Victor's lap, turning with his face buried into Victor's neck. He mumbled something, breath warm against his dad's neck.  
“N-need... p-pee...” Yuuri whined. His little body trembled now, his father wasn't sure if this was from how much he needed to go or the building orgasm. Maybe a combination of both.  
“Go ahead malishka, i've got you.” Victor said, stroking Yuuri's hair softly with one hand, as he continued to pound his fingers in and out of his sweet little cunt with the other. He adjusted his hand, brushing his thumb over Yuuri's love nub now. Sweet little circles of pleasure.  
Victor was so on edge now. He wanted to bad to just wreck the pretty little thirteen year old boy wreathing in his lap, at the same time he very much enjoyed the pleasure he was giving him. What a sight to behold as Yuuri orgasmed over his dad's fingers, wreathing in his lap, humping at his father's leg as he came with a cry  
“A-ahn! Daddy.... I... s-so much!”, the pleasure was to much for yuuri as warm pee and cum also trickled down his father's legs. The warmth and trembling beautiful boy in his lap almost undid Victor, but he held back. He pulled Yuuri's head out of his neck, kissing his forehead softly  
“M-made.... a mess.” Yuuri whined softly, face flushed with embarrasment Victor just held his son close as he came down from his orgasm.  
“ Nonsense! You did so well for me baby boy.” before kissing his soft lips as well. Yuuri eagerly licked into his fathers mouth.  
“You were so beautiful.” Victor continued to pepper the boy with praise between kisses, leaving yuuri breathless. “So good for me moya lyubov.”  
Breaking the kisses, he nuzzled his face into Yuuri's hair, enhaling deeply. “mmmm I just love you so much my darling. Thank you for letting me enjoy you this way.”  
“Can you do one more small thing for daddy detka?” Yuuri nodded eagerly. He loved to please his dad, and they had done this routine before. He knew the drill. Hopping down from Victor's lap, he kneeled in front of the couch.  
“Open your mouth for me love?” Yuuri dutifully opened his pretty lips, tongue out, waiting for his treat.  
Victor groaned at the sight in front of him. He pulled out his cock, palming it in his hand, giving a few strokes.  
“Ah-ah fuck! Son... Yuuri!” He cried as he came. It didn't take long with as pent up as he was, before white liquid streamed across his son's beautiful face. Yuuri lapped at the cum eagerly, licking as much of it as he could from his own cheeks, before pulling his dad into a kiss eagerly. Victor moaned into the kiss. Victor pulled back from the kiss, he needed to pee.  
“Open up!” Yuuri opened his mouth eagerly, as he dad lined up his cock in front of it, letting the stream of piss flow. The warm pee flowed into Yuuri's mouth, some of it landed on his cheeks, and dripped down his face but he tried to swallow as much of the salty warm liquid as he could. Victor finished peeing, shaking the last drops on Yuuri's face.  
“Mmmm thank you for the drink daddy!” Yuuri dove in to kiss him again, giving Victor a taste of his own pee. Victor broke the kiss again.  
“Do that and you're going to make me horny again moya lyubov. We should get you cleaned up and in bed."

**Author's Note:**

> They'll get cleaned up and in bed now i guess. I didn't feel like writing that part, i just wanted to write the horny. Btw it's my first time writing fic and i don't have a beta so if you see anything that needs corrected or could be improved please lemme know. Sorry if it also seems a bit rushed. I had adult responsibilities to get back to. :/


End file.
